


Pick Up the Mad King

by mcffles



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Mad King, Mad King Ryan, Real Life Mad King, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4444532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcffles/pseuds/mcffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The click of the pistol’s hammer wakes you. A velvety voice lilts out of your vision, “Give me a good one liner and I just may let you live.” You can see two of your friends hiding outside the door, signaling to you that they are working on saving you. What do you tell the nice man? Write this scene.</p><p>I did a prompt from online using Ryan and my OC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick Up the Mad King

I was dozing in and out of a restless sleep, which was unusual for me. I usually could sleep through anything. As I was just coming out of a rather nasty nightmare, I heard the click of a revolver’s hammer. just out of sight in the shadows I could hear a soft, soothing voice, but it had this lilting, cocky sort of attitude to it. It says to me, “If you can give me a good one liner, I might let you live.” 

At first I stayed absolutely still and didn't breathe a word. It was almost as if I could feel the barrel of the gun pressed in between my shoulder blades. Just outside, I could see two of my friends, Emonie and Aleks signaling to me that they were trying to save me. After about 5 minutes of me just laying there with the moonlight making thin streaks of light against the duvet, I could tell he was getting annoyed with me. I heard the shifting of fabric, obviously expensive, as he moved from one foot to the other. The more I thought about his voice, the more I thought I knew it. The deep, growly tones almost recognizable, but not quite. After only a minutes more debate with myself, I knew where it came from. I had only heard it a few times, but I was sure it was him. It made sense that this was the person who was pointing the gun at me. 

It was, without a doubt, no one other than Ryan Haywood. The evil mastermind of Achievement Hunter. It would explain why no new videos were out recently, Ryan had finally snapped. Everyone knew it was going to happen one day, but no one knew when. I felt very self-conscious when I realized that I was only in a tank top and very short sleep shorts. "I'm waiting." The voice, his voice, made me jump, I had been so lost in my thoughts. I tried to think of something, anything, that could stall so that my friends could save me. Then something came to me. "Let’s play Titanic. You be an iceberg and I’ll go down.” It was the line that Michael Clifford had said in one of his interviews. It had made me laugh and probably would have worked on me if anyone said it, so I figured I’d give it a shot. Ryan snorts and lowers his gun slightly. That’s all Aleks need and he whacks Ryan over the head with my heavy math textbook.

Aleks checks to make sure that Ryan is unconscious and I grab my cell from my bedside table. dialing 911, I explain what happened to the dispatcher and she sends a squad car to my house . I knew moving to Austin would be a bad idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I appreciate all comments and kudos!


End file.
